Hubris of Goo
by dianaglampers177
Summary: Another Ash/Misty story at the request of ObeliskX. Ash tries to earn his Cascade Badge in an unorthodox way, but finds it's more difficult than it appears.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Hubris of Goo

By Diana Moon Glampers

The Cerulean Gym was quiet as Ash entered. Brock had gone off to chase women. Misty had supposedly left to visit her home. He was alone. The gym was dark, save for a few floodlights in the pool.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out.

"Just me."

Ash recognized that voice. He saw Misty, standing on a floating platform on one side of the pool. She tossed a pokeball up in the air and caught it with the same hand. She had a smug look on her face.

"You're the Cerulean gym leader?" He said.

"Yep. You didn't know?" She said.

"No. I don't believe it. You're… You can't be!"

"Believe it, Ash. I'm tougher than I look." She said.

Ash ran to the pool. He jumped on another floating platform, one that was on the opposite side of Misty.

"You know, you still owe me that bike, right?" She said.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Ash replied.

"It means that even if you win, you still owe me." Misty said.

Ash noticed something about her words: Misty wasn't sure she would win. She used words like "if you win" as though there were a possibility she would lose. Ash smirked.

"Good. Because I'm going to win. I'll be a pokemon master, Misty. You just wait!"

"Master or not, you'll still owe me a bike." Misty said.

Misty released her pokemon from her pokeball.

"Starmie, I choose you!"

Misty's Starmie appeared in the middle of the pool. It spun its many arms fast and propelled itself through the air. Ash was a little intimidated by this. He'd seen Starmie before, but never had to fight it.

"It's best out of three, Ash. Think you can handle it?" She said.

He turned to Pikachu.

"You can do this, okay, Pikachu? I believe in you."

Pikachu let out a determined squeak. He was ready.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

The battle had started.

Misty began.

"Starmie, attack!"

The starfish pokemon dove underwater. Pikachu wasn't sure what it was supposed to do.

"Uh… Use your thundershock?" Ash said.

Pikachu shot a bolt of lightning into the pool. A scream of pain was heard from below. It reverberated through the water, making ripples. After that, there was silence.

"Did… Did we win?" Ash thought.

He stared at the pool and saw bubbles from the water. Something was coming up, fast.

"Pikachu, look out!"

Pikachu looked around to see what it was supposed to "look out" for. It turned to Ash in confusion. Starmie rose from the water. Its gem was glowing red with anger. Both Ash and Misty could feel the heat coming from its core. Misty gave her command.

"Use Hyper Beam!"

Starmie blasted a beam of energy from its core. The ground shook. Steam rose from the pool. Pikachu was blasted, enveloped with light. It screamed in agony. Ash couldn't bear to see his friend hurt like this.

"Stop. Stop!"

He turned to Misty, who was cackling to herself.

"Make it stop!" He commanded.

She snorted.

"Finish the attack, Starmie."

Starmie obeyed. It ended its attack. Pikachu was hurt. Some of its fur was burnt off. Its flesh smelled awful, like it needed medical help immediately.

"Pikachu?" Ash said.

The mouse pokemon let out a weak cry.

"You need to go back in your pokeball, okay? It's safe there."

Pikachu shook his head.

"Come on, buddy. You need to. You might die!"

Pikachu refused. Misty cut in.

"My Starmie's recharged, Ash. It can fire again any minute now."

Starmie's body radiated with energy. Ash sighed.

"Stay there, okay, Pikachu? I mean it."

Pikachu nodded. Ash sent in his next pokemon.

"Go, Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto flew from its pokeball. Misty ordered the first attack.

"Starmie, Hyper Beam!"

Starmie fired. The air itself burned. Pidgeotto was faster than Pikachu, though. It flew through the air and avoided the beam. Starmie followed Pidgeotto, putting burn marks across the gym's ceiling, but it wasn't fast enough. The beam weakened. What was once a beam of death had turned to nothing. Starmie had to recharge. This was Ash's chance.

"Pidgeotto, dive bomb it!"

Pidgeotto dove at Starmie. It rammed straight into Starmie's core. The starfish pokmon flew across the gym. It hit the wall. Starmie's core began to blink. It was ready to faint. Misty would have none of that.

"Don't give up, Starmie. Use Ice Beam."

Starmie fired another beam from its core. The attack made the air around it cold. Ice formed in the pool below. Pidgeotto tried to get away, but frost formed on its wings. The beam collided with him. The bird pokemon was frozen solid.

Ash wasn't sure if he could beat Misty at this point.

"Pidgeotto, return."

He sent in his last pokemon.

"Go, Butterfree!"

Misty was ready for this.

"Starmie, use your Hyper Beam again!"

Ash was scared. He didn't want to see another one of his pokemon hurt like that again.

"Butterfree, return!"

It went back into its pokeball before Starmie's attack could fire.

Misty let out a laugh.

"Looks like you lost, Ash." She said.

"No, I didn't. You don't fight Butterfree…" He said.

Ash took off his hat and rolled up his sleeves.

"…You fight me."

Misty was surprised. She had never heard of a trainer fighting a pokemon, much less seen one.

"Ash, no. Just accept defeat. It was a good battle." She said.

Ash shook his head.

"No. I'm going to be a pokemon master, no matter what."

He jumped into the water and punched Starmie as hard as he could. The starfish pokemon, weakened from previous attacks, was stunned. Ash followed up by punching it again. The water hindered him a bit, but he still hurt Misty's pokemon all the same.

"Yeah! I'm the best!" Ash crowed.

He slammed his fist straight into Starmie's core. Its light went out. The pokemon had fainted.

"Starmie, return." Misty said.

Starmie returned to its pokeball. Misty readied her next pokemon.

"I choose you, Psyduck!"

Ash was perplexed. Misty didn't normally summon her Psyduck on purpose. It jumped out of its pokeball, holding its head as usual.

"Misty, are you going easy on me?" He said.

She gave him a smirk.

"No. I'd never do that, Ash. Now come on and fight!"

Ash began by climbing onto Misty's platform. Psyduck was waiting for him, a literal sitting duck. Ash kicked the pokemon as hard as he could. It didn't cry out in pain. It barely moved. It was almost like kicking a ragdoll. Ash wound up for a punch. Misty cackled to herself again.

"Psyduck, take his hand."

Psyduck used his psychic powers to stop Ash's attack. He felt its mental energy overpowering him. His hand could no longer move. The feeling of his body losing control was a bad one.

"Misty?" He said.

"Make him drop his pants."

Psyduck forced Ash to pull down his pants and underwear. Misty inspected him. Ash started to regret his decision to try to fight Misty's pokemon himself.

"Misty, cut it out. I concede." Ash said.

"I thought you wanted to be a pokemon master, Ash Ketchum." Misty taunted.

Ash grumbled.

"Say it to my face, Ash. Say I'm better than you." Misty said.

Ash was silent. He could feel Psyduck moving him. His hands had taken a life of their own. They were crawling on his thighs, close to his private area.

"Misty?" Ash said.

"Surrender. I'm better than you. Oh, and I want you to give me everything you have." She said.

"Why?"

"So I can sell it all. I want that bike, Ash Ketchum."

Ash knew now that Misty was insane.

"Psyduck, make him squirm."

Psyduck obeyed. Ash could feel his hand balling up into a fist.

"Misty, stop." Ash said.

She ignored him. Ash's hand smashed into his scrotum. His testicles were in pain. He tried not to cry out.

"Misty?" His voice squeaked from the blow.

"Again, Psyduck."

Ash punched himself again. He screamed. His testicles hurt more than they ever did before. He heard Misty laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Ash said.

She pointed toward his lower body. Ash looked down and saw that his penis was completely erect. He felt embarrassed. His mind was so fixated on the pain he was feeling that he forgot that he was exposing himself in front of a girl.

Misty collected herself and turned to Ash, who was still under Psyduck's control.

"How do you do that?" Misty said.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ash Ketchum. How did you make it turn big?"

After all, Misty was still a kid. They were both kids. They didn't know anything about each other's bodies.

"Can you let me go, Misty?" Ash said.

"Maybe."

She moved in to touch his penis. It twitched when she poked it. She didn't know why, but she wanted to do things with that penis. She wasn't even sure what, but it made her feel good, just looking at it.

"Tell me how it works."

Before Ash could respond, Misty clutched his penis and twisted it.

"Ow! Stop!"

"What does it do? It has to do something. I know it."

She gripped the penis in her hand and pulled hard. Ash shouted in pain again.

"Stop!"

Misty's hands were warm. He couldn't help but feel excited from her touch. His penis got harder. It hurt from all the blood rushing to it. She squeezed it. It was too much for him.

"Ugh!"

Misty looked at her hands. They were covered in warm goo. She'd never seen this stuff before and was a little freaked out.

"What… What is this?" She said.

Ash panicked. He'd only ejaculated once before in his life, a nocturnal emission. Even then, he thought he was sick when he did it and believed that he was peeing wrong.

"Ash? What is this?" Misty repeated.

She felt the goo in her hand. It was sticky, white, and slippery, like glue.

"I don't know. Please, stop this." He said.

Ash didn't like it when he ejaculated. He wasn't comfortable seeing his body do things he didn't think it could do, much less involuntarily. He tried to overcome Psyduck's will, but wasn't strong enough. Misty rubbed the goo on her fingers. She wasn't sure why, but it felt good. It smelled good.

"What do you do with it? Do you rub it in your skin like lotion?" She said.

Ash started to cry.

"I don't know. Just stop. Please."

Misty thought about stopping. She considered herself Ash's friend. She wanted to mess with him, but not do any serious harm. Then she felt the white goo in her hands. The touch, the feel, and the smell of it intrigued her. She didn't feel like herself when she had it. Her body felt strange, like it never had before. She got the urge to remove her clothes, but didn't.

"Can you make more?" She said.

"I don't want to make more." Ash replied.

Misty knew that this was the right time to stop, but something inside her told her to continue. It was an urge, a lust that kept her going.

"Make some more. Just for me, Ash Ketchum." Misty said.

She reached for Ash's crotch again, which was still sore and bruised from being punched. She poked it, right in the head. More goo oozed out onto her hands. She began to rub it all over her arms, like it was sun tan lotion. Ash cried. He thought that Misty was his friend. They'd travelled together, but only for a few weeks. Still, he'd managed to trust her, to truly believe that she cared for him. His penis loosened up and started to go flaccid. Misty did not like this.

"What's going on? Why is it getting small again?" She said.

Ash didn't say anything. Misty slapped him.

"Answer me, you big idiot! Why did your meaty carrot turn into a garden hose?"

Ash remained silent. Misty began to get angry. She slapped him again.

The whole time, Pikachu was still on the side of the pool, hurt from Starmie's Hyper Beam attack. He could only watch in horror as his trainer was violated. Misty punched Ash in the groin.

"Why won't you work? Go back up!"

Pikachu couldn't stand to see any more of this. It stood up, its legs still wobbly from defeat. Sparks flew from its cheeks.

"I'm going to save him. Even if it kills me, I'm saving him." Pikachu thought.

He screeched and began to walk toward Misty. She turned around.

"Pikachu?" She said.

The electric pokemon hissed. Thunder crackled from its tail to its back. Rage was in its eyes. It had never looked so menacing before. It never had a reason to, until now. Misty tried to look tough.

"You don't scare me."

She reached into her pocket and grabbed a pokeball.

"Staryu, go!"

Staryu appeared. It hurled itself at Pikachu, whacking the electric pokemon with its arms. It fell over.

"Pikachu! No!" Ash said.

Misty scowled. She grabbed Ash's penis again. She began pulling on it again, her hands still slimy from being covered in his goo. It was too much for him. He went erect again.

"There! Much better!" Misty said.

"Misty, stop. I'll get you a new bike. Please." Ash said.

She ignored him. It wasn't about a bike anymore. It was about lust taking over her. She wanted to know all about Ash, all about boys. She wanted to know why their penises turned big, why they peed white goo when they were hard, why this goo made her feel so good, and why she had the urge to rub it all over herself.

Pikachu got up. It stared at Staryu, who was flying at him like a spinning blade. He shot a stream of electricity at Staryu. It spun faster, splintering the attack all over the gym. Some of it went into the pool. Some of it hit the ceiling. One piece of it hit Misty. The jolt surprised her. She wasn't used to getting shocked by electricity, but it felt good. Her body was still hot from the attack. She was covered in sweat. Her heart was racing.

"I need more." She thought.

She started to reach for Ash's penis, until she felt Pikachu ram into her. She fell over. The mouse pokemon growled. Misty stood back up and turned to Psyduck.

"Keep him hard. I'll deal with Pikachu."

Psyduck nodded and focused his psychic abilities on holding Ash down and keeping him erect. Misty turned to Pikachu. He was foaming at the mouth with electricity crackling all around him. Misty smirked.

"Staryu, clobber him."

Staryu began spinning again. Pikachu was ready this time. Electricity flowed through him. The lights in the gym flickered. The air around him simmered. The ground even shook. Pikachu could barely contain his power. It hurt him, just gathering this much energy to attack.

"I have to go on. I need to do this. For Ash!" Pikachu thought.

He fired a beam of electricity at Staryu. His body was in pain. Even he was hurt by the attack. Staryu spun as fast as he could, trying to deflect the streams of lightning. The lights in the gym flickered again. Steam rose from the pool. Another jolt hit Misty, this time in a very sensitive area.

"Oh!"

It was only a spark, a weak spark, but it was enough to make her feel good. She turned to Ash and grabbed his groin. He yelped in pain. The sight of this made Pikachu fight harder. The beam of electricity surged even more. Staryu couldn't keep up. It was too much for him. The starfish pokemon was enveloped in thunder. It flew to the other side of the gym from the force. Its body caught fire. The light in its core disappeared, signifying that it was knocked out. Pikachu tried to catch his breath. He was worn out from that attack. He turned to Misty, who had her hands in front of Ash's penis. Psyduck was forcing Ash to stroke himself.

"Pikachu, help me." He murmured.

Pikachu nodded. He sent a bolt of electricity at Psyduck, knocking it out in one attack. Ash was finally free. He collapsed onto the floating platform, exhausted. Goo dripped out of his penis. Misty scooped it up. She reached under her shirt and rubbed Ash's goo all over her chest. She got another urge, the urge to reach down, into her vagina, and feel herself. She'd never felt that urge before, but it was powerful. She began to reach down, until she felt something sharp, biting into her ankle. It was Pikachu. He was weak, his body battered, bruised, and burnt from the fight, but he refused to give up. His fur was charred. He was foaming at the mouth. He would stop at nothing to save his trainer, Ash.

"Get off of me!"

Misty kicked Pikachu to the side. He got back up. Electricity surged through his body. Misty sneered at him.

"Go on and hit me. I like getting shocked." She said.

Her private area tingled when she remembered that jolt. Pikachu was hesitant. Deep down, he still cared for Misty. He still thought of her as a friend. He didn't want to shock her.

"What's the matter, Pikachu? Are you afraid?" She said.

Pikachu growled. Sparks flew from his cheeks. He tried to look fierce for Misty. She ignored him and pulled out a pokeball.

"Starmie, come."

In a flash, Starmie flew out of its pokeball. It had rested up and was ready to do anything for Misty. She looked over at Ash and saw his cute little rump.

"Starmie, put your arm in Ash's butt."

Starmie was surprised. The pokemon didn't have a face, but if it did, its reaction would have been memorable.

"What are you waiting for? Put your arm in Ash's butt!"

Starmie moved behind Ash. It hesitated for a moment. It even thought about refusing.

"Come on. Get into his butt. Let's go!"

Starmie complied. It shoved one of its arms far into Ash's butt. It woke him up. He groaned in pain. Misty unzipped her pants.

"That's good. Real good…"

Pikachu moved in closer to Misty. Tears flowed from his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh… Yeah…" Misty moaned.

Pikachu let out a jolt, just a tiny one. It zapped Misty. She noticed Pikachu and smiled.

"Again." She said.

Pikachu growled and tried to look scary. He started to foam at the mouth again.

"Hit me again, Pikachu. I like it. It makes me feel real nice."

She lifted her hand up from her pants. It was saturated in her vaginal fluids. Pikachu shot another bolt of electricity at her. This time, it really hurt. The pain wasn't sexy anymore. Misty fell down, onto the floating platform's floor. She moaned in pain. She wanted to tell herself that it was ecstasy, but it wasn't. She tried to smile.

"More." She said.

It was tempting fate. Pikachu was hesitant. He was afraid that if he blasted her again, she'd get seriously hurt. He turned to Ash, who still had Starmie's arm shoved far up his butt. He tried to speak, but could only gasp. Pikachu tried to shoot a bolt of electricity at Starmie, but Misty got in the way. She fell down to her knees and cried out in pain. Starmie stopped. It walked over to see if Misty was okay. She ignored her pokemon and turned to Pikachu.

"I… I feel so wonderful. Again, Pikachu. Again!"

It was a lie. She told herself that she enjoyed it. She told herself that she liked being electrocuted. Pikachu wasn't sure what to do. He turned to Ash. Blood was dripping from the trainer's butt. He looked weak, like he needed to go to the hospital. Pikachu turned to Misty. She pushed Starmie away and approached the electric mouse.

"Hit me with your best shot, Pikachu. Make me feel alive!"

Thunder surged through Pikachu's body. Windows shattered. Water turned to steam. The lights in the gym shattered. A loud boom was heard. Lightning surged through Pikachu and into Misty. She tried to withstand the pain. Her clothes and her hair had caught fire. She tried to move, but couldn't. Her body had reached its limit. She passed out.

Ash woke up in the hospital. His body was sore. His butt and rectum in particular, hurt the most. Otherwise, he was okay. He felt something warm and soft at his feet. He looked down and saw Pikachu, curled up in a furry little ball. It was asleep, but had otherwise been with him the whole time.

"Pikachu… Thank you." Ash said.

He started to lean in to pet his pokemon, but his muscles ached too much.

"Maybe later." He thought.

Almost half an hour passed before a nurse came into Ash's room.

"Oh. You're awake now. Good!" She said.

The nurse asked Ash a few questions, mostly normal stuff. His name, age, where he's from… Then, the nurse asked a few more interesting questions.

"What exactly happened in that gym? We found the place wrecked when we got there." The nurse said.

Ash remembered everything. He could have easily said many things.

"I was assaulted."

"I was put in a constant state of duress."

"I was forced to do things against my will.

"A starmie shoved its arm so far up my butt that it began to bleed."

He didn't say any of those things.

"Well?" The nurse said.

Ash tried to smile when he lied. He was a really bad liar.

"My Pikachu went haywire." He said.

The nurse nodded.

"Makes sense, I guess. The power was out, the fuse box was fried, a bunch of the water had evaporated… But why did it go haywire, though?"

"I really wanted to win." Ash said.

The nurse sighed.

"You're the Pewter City kid, aren't you?"

"The what now?" Ash said.

"The Pewter City kid. I read in the news that a Pikachu went crazy in that gym too." The nurse replied.

Ash let out a sigh of relief. The nurse bought his story.

"Hey, do you know where Misty is?" Ash asked.

"You mean the girl you were with?" The nurse said.

"Yeah. Where is she?" Ash said.

"She's in the burn unit. She's alive. She actually said that she wanted to see you when you when you're ready." The nurse said.

Ash's stomach dropped. He was a little scared, after what Misty had done to him.

"She… She wanted to see me? Is she mad?" Ash said.

"She didn't seem too angered. Then again, you did wreck her gym, so there is a slight chance." The nurse said.

Ash stood up, careful not to wake up his resting pikachu.

"Do you need help?" The nurse said.

She touched him. Anxiety got the better of him. Last time a girl touched him, it was unpleasant. He pushed her away.

"I'm fine. Please, don't help. I'm fine."

His joints were in pain. His butt and lower back felt like they could die. He slowly moved out of his bed, dragging his IV behind him.

"She's this way." The nurse said.

She led Ash to the burn unit. The halls smelled awful, like burnt hair and spoiled meat. Ash shuddered to think what these scents really were. He noticed Brock outside of a room, reading a magazine. He was sitting with a strange woman. He looked up from his magazine and noticed Ash.

"Hi, Brock." Ash said.

Brock jumped out of his seat. He seemed overjoyed to see that Ash was back.

"Ash, you're okay!" He said.

Brock tried to move in to hug Ash, but the nurse stopped him.

"Hey, he's been through a lot." The nurse said.

Brock chuckled and sat back down. The strange girl seemed amused. He started to introduce her.

"Ash, I want you to meet my new friend…"

He was interrupted.

"Is Misty okay?" Ash asked.

Brock lowered his head.

"She's hurt. Bad. I tried to talk to her, but she refuses to speak with me. She says she wants to see you." Brock said.

Ash's stomach sank again.

"Anyway, she's right behind that door." Brock said.

Ash nodded.

"Thanks, Brock. I guess it's time to talk with her."

The nurse opened the door for Ash. He saw Misty, reclined on her hospital bed. She was completely naked, with large portions of her body purple, red, or black. She had no hair. It had all burnt off. Her skin had a foul smelling film on it, various creams and medicines meant to help cure her.

"Ash? Is that you?" Misty said.

"Yeah. It's me."

The nurse followed Ash into the room. Misty took note.

"Nurse, I need more painkillers." She said.

"It wouldn't be safe. You'll have to wait." The nurse replied.

Misty sighed.

"Can I talk to Ash alone for a moment?" Misty said.

"Yes. You may." The nurse answered.

She left the room and closed the door behind her. Ash was alone with Misty again. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up again. It was anxiety getting the better of him.

"Ash?" Misty said.

"Yeah, Misty?"

She paused. There was a long, awkward silence between the two.

"Did they give you any painkillers?" Misty said.

"They didn't. Sorry." Ash said.

Misty sighed again.

"Ash, It hurts when I move. It hurts when I breathe. One of my eyes… The doctor said that it might not work anymore. It hurts."

Ash wanted to yell at her. He wanted to tell her that she deserved it for what she did to him. Instead, he kept quiet.

"Can you come closer, Ash?" Misty said.

His palms began to sweat.

"I think I'm fine over here." Ash said.

Misty looked like she could start crying.

"I understand." She said.

There was another long, awkward silence.

"Ash, I'm sorry what I did to you." Misty said.

Ash wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to forgive Misty, but deep down, he knew that she hurt him in a big way.

"I'm sorry I did all those things to you. I don't know what came over me. It was like there was something evil inside of me and it started to get out and I couldn't control it and…"

She broke down, sobbing.

"It hurts when I cry, Ash. My eye stings, my skin gets irritated from the tears, my skin… It…"

She couldn't finish.

"It's okay, Misty. I forgive you." Ash said.

She sobbed.

"You liar."

"No. Really. I'll be back on my feet in what, a day or two. It'll be fine." Ash said.

Misty sobbed again.

"You're sure?" She said.

"I'm sure." Ash replied.

"You're really sure? I don't know if I can live with myself, Ash." Misty said.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be." Ash said.

Misty paused to collect herself. She stopped crying.

"You've got a heart of gold, Ash Ketchum. You don't deserve me. I'm a terrible friend." Misty said.

Ash didn't want to dispute those facts. He kept quiet.

"Tell my sisters you beat me, fair and square. We don't need anyone knowing about what we did, right?" Misty said.

For a split second, Ash remembered what happened to him in vivid detail. The pain in his scrotum, his penis uncontrollably ejaculating, his stamina being drained by Psyduck's powers… He didn't want to think about it.

"Yeah. No one needs to know what really happened." Ash said.

Deep down, he was scared.

"I'm a bad liar." Ash thought. "I'm a bad liar, but I'll just have to get better. It's just like pokemon: If you want to be the best, you're going to have to practice."

"We'll tell everyone Pikachu went berserk. I already told it to the nurse." Ash said.

"Thanks. I just said that it was an explosion when the nurse asked me. I guess they're close enough." Misty said.

There was another awkward silence. Ash started toward the door.

"Wait." Misty said.

Ash turned around.

"Thank you. Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you for everything." Misty said.

"Okay, Misty." Ash said.

Misty wanted to say more. She wanted to follow it up with "I love you", but couldn't. She knew that he wouldn't love her back, not after everything she put him through.

"No one could ever love me." Misty thought.

"Anyway, I need to go back to my room to lie down. Goodbye, Misty." Ash said.

"Goodbye, Ash."

As Ash opened the door, he turned to her.

"Oh, one more thing." He said.

Misty braced herself. She wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Yes?"

Ash took a deep breath and let the words come to him.

"You're still my friend. You may have done some terrible things to me, but you're still my friend."

He closed the door behind him and left.

This story is dedicated to ObeliskX.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
